Why You Left Me?
by xXLoveyDemoGirl16Xx
Summary: Amy and Sonic are the happiest couple everyone has ever seen. Everyone in high school says they are the most adorable couple there could be. They thought that they would be together and that nothing was going to break them apart, but something happens that makes this couple go through so many trouble. Will they ever fix their problems and go back to normal? Or they wont? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my second story called ''Why Did You Left Me?'' And as you can see from the title, the story might be a little tragic. Before I start the story, I just want to share something. The reason Im making this story, is because this has RECENTLY happened to me with my relationship and so I just wanted to share it with you guys for a few reasons: 1) Because writing about it makes me feel better, 2) I guess I want to hear many people's opinions about it and 3) Because this is the only idea I had XD. Eveything that happens to Amy, happened to ME. soo yeah.. if you feel uncomfortable knowing this, then ignore what I just said. Anyway, lets get on with the story_

* * *

**Introduction: How It All Started**

It was a typical day like always. I go to school, I take classes, I do homework, blah, blah, blah. The same thing happens everyday, nothing new ever occuring. I also don't have that many friends. I only have a few, and I don't even talk to them that much. I am sophomore who just moved to another high school and spent it only few months. I guess I kinda like this school, since there is less drama than the others schools I went, and there are more nice people. I guess this school fits me. Whatever, I always thought that everyday was going to be the same thing. Where I just go to study, eat for hunger, and just walk home and thats it. But, one day, my life changed forever. And that day was in the month of April, where I met a new friend. We have the same class together in the first period, which is Computer Class. I was just going to that class that morning, but then the teacher was not there, so I had to wait for him in front of the door. In the meantime, I saw a girl approaching. She was wearing a beautiful long dress that was colorful. I don't really know her, but I heard she loves wearing makeup everyday, and she is a very girly person. But anyway, we were both waiting for the teacher awkwardly, and while we were waiting, I saw a guy come up to her, saying:

''Hey Rouge!''

Then they started to chit chat. When they finished their conversation, the guy approached to me and said:

''Hey, can I tell you something?''

I looked at him and at the bat, and I could see that she was trying to tell me that the guy is crazy with her hand gestures. I just giggled at that and said:

''Sure, what is it?''

''You see this girl behind me? You shouldn't talk to her, she's a bitch.'' He said.

The girl bat just hit him hard in the head and said: ''Hey! Don't call me that! Especially to someone I don't even know!''

''See what Im saying?'' He said

I just laughed at them, they just seemed so silly. The bell rung, and the guy went to his class. When the guy left, the bat girl said:

''Don't listen to him, he's crazy.''

''Yeah, I can see that.'' I said laughing.

''What's your name?''

''Im Amy, a sophomore. What about you?''

''Rouge, Im a sophomore too''

''I thought you were a junior.''

''Yeah, Im supposed to be a junior, but I failed last year, soo yeah..''

''Oh sorry about that..''

''Is ok hun''

Then the teacher STILL didn't come. Ugh, I hate this. I come to this school for a REASON you know. But teachers sometimes could be so annoying. If I don't finish this work on time, is going to be the teacher's fault for being late, not mine. But then again, I guess I could spend the time talking with this girl.

''I like your dress, is very nice.'' I said trying to make a conversation

''Oh thanks boo, I like it too. I like your shirt.''

''Thanks''

We stayed another minute silent. Curse this teacher.

''Do you have any friends?'' She asks.

''Why you ask?''

''I dunno, I never see you with a friend, and I always see you lonely. And everyone thinks you're a loner.''

''Really? Well, I do have a few friends, but we never have the time to talk.''

''I see.'' She said.

''What about you?''

''I do have friends and all that, but I don't have someone that I could trust 100% everything. You know what I mean?''

''Yeah I do. I know what you mean.''

More silence...

''Girl, can I tell you something that just happened?''

''Sure, I guess what is it?''

''Have you heard of this girl called Fiona?''

''I have seen her before. Why?''

''Whatever you do, stay away from her, shes a bitch.''

''Why you say that?''

''Because she did something bad to me.''

''Like what?''

''Well, you see this dress Im wearing?''

I nodded and then she said: ''I was wearing this dress in another day, and I was just hanging around with her, and out of nowhere she asks me if Im pregnant.''

I just raised my eyebrow and said: ''Thats messed up''

''I know. And I'm not even done yet. I told her no im not pregnant and thats it. And then the next day, she tell EVERYONE that I am pregnant. I mean can you believe that? You can't imagine all the embarassment I had to go through because of her. I was very mad at her, because she has no reason to do that. Who does she think she is?''

''Wuao... What a bitch..'' _And I thought this school wasnt so dramatic..pst, yeah right._

''Yeah..''

''You know, I heard some people say that she is a slut, which I didn't know if it was true because not all rumors are true. But now that you are telling me that, now I can see that rumor is 0% fake.''

''Je je yeah now you're talking.''

The teacher FINALLY arrived. He was hurrying to his class with his coat and his heavy bookbag.

''Sorry Im late students. It wont happen again.''

Are you kidding me? Thats what he says EVERYDAY and he does it OVER and OVER and OVER and OVER. Instead of learning something, he is just wasting my time being here. While the teacher was trying to open the door, Rouge said:

''Hey, you want to sit next to me?''

''Sure! I don't mind some company.''

We went to the classroom, went to our computers, and did our work. But as I was doing my work, I also enjoyed the time with Rouge. She was very funny, and she understands me a lot. I guess she could be my new friend. At the end of class, Rouge said:

''Hey, do you pick the bus?''

''Yup!''

''Cool! I guess we'll pick the same bus then. See you afterschool!''

''Alright bye!'' I waved at her as she walked away. Then I went to my next class.

* * *

The bell rung, and school is over. I went to my locker to put some books inside it, picked my sweater and went outside. When I did, I could see Rouge walking with some dude.

''Rouge wait!'' I yelled so she could hear me.

She turned around and saw me, then she said: ''Hey gurl! Im glad to see you again!''

I ran to her so I could catch up to her, then we walked together to the bus stop. As I was walking, she was speaking some strange language with the dude next to her.

''Oh! Sorry Amy I was just telling him something.''

''Oh its fine.''

''Amy, this is my friend Sonic. Sonic, this is the new friend I told you, Amy.''

I looked at him, and before he was busy with his cellphone, but when Rouge introduced us, he looked up at me, and I looked at him, and we just stared at each other. I have no idea why, I couldn't stop looking at him, I just couldn't. Rouge just looked at us. The guy broke the silence, by saying: ''Hi.''

''Hey.''

We looked at each other one more time, and then we looked away. I dont know what he was thinking, but for some reason, I found his lips so attractive. _Oh my gosh what the heck am I thinking?! Since when do I think a guys lip are attractive?! And did he just looked at me again? Why is he looking at me so much? Does he like me or what? pfft, of course not, im too ugly for someone to fall in love like that. _I might look normal as if nothing happened, but in my mind, there was chaos everywhere. And all because I met a single guy? Maybe Im just insane, maybe this strange feeling will pass out as soon as I see him dating someone else. Because there is NO WAY someone like him could even like me in that way.

''OMG I can't believe this is happening!'' Rouge said excitedly

''Shut up Rouge!'' I said, but I also heard Sonic say it at the same time I did.

Realizing this, I just looked somewhere else, so that they couldn't see me blush. _Oh come on, I bet I have a cold or something, right? Yeah, is just a cold, is not a big deal. Im sure that the next day I will feel so much better and this stupid feeling would go away._

''Oh my gosh, I see where this is going.'' She said looking at me and him back and forth.

''Shut up Rouge nothing is happening'' I said looking away.

I felt Rouge looking at me, making me even more desperate. _I swear if Rouge says or do something crazy in front of the guy, Im gonna KILL HER._ Luckily, Rouge stopped looking at me and finally shut up. THANK GOD she is not going to embarass me. After that, we walked quietly all the way to the bus stop and waited there. As we were waiting, I heard the guy say:

''Hey, do you have facebook?''

''Uhmm.. yeah!'' _Oh my gosh he's already asking for MY facebook! What does this mean? Does he really like me? NO. What Im thinking? Of course not. He probably just wants me to be his FRIEND and that's it. I mean, how can a guy so attractive like him, could possibly like someone like me? Besides, he wears baggy pants, and I would never date a guy like that. I HATE baggy pants._

''What's your name?'' He said getting his cellphone.

''Amy. Amy Luna Rose.''

''_Amy... _That's a beautiful name.'' He said

''Thank you..'' I said blushing. _Come on are you kidding me? Your blushing just because he likes your name? That means NOTHING. I have to stop being so stupid because Im going nowhere with this._

''What's your name?'' I said

''Sonic The Hedgehog.''

''I like your name too, you know''

''Thanks..'' He said looking away.

_Oh my gosh did he just looked away? This could mean only ONE thing: He is SHY to ME! Maybe he DOES like me, right? _I shook my head to shake my thoughts. _How can I be so stupid? I am too hopeful for will never be anything between us and I know it. Because that's the way my life has been everytime I had a crush. So I have to stop acting like a silly girl and accept the fact that this handsome guy will never like me. Besides, I don't think he was being shy, he was probably being annoyed by a mosquitoe or something._

''I thought I INTRODUCED YOU, already.. Or were you so distracted between each other that you didn't even hear me?'' Rouge said already ruining my life.

''ROUGE!'' I said blushing.

''What?! I'm just saying the truth!''

''Maybe you should talk less.'' I said

And then I saw Sonic smirk. He thinks I'm funny? Does that mean he finds me _interesting?_ I shook my head again. _No, no, no, I HAVE to stop thinking like this. _I saw the bus approaching to us and opened the door to let us in. Rouge entered first, Sonic was about to go in, but then he decided to let me in first and said:

''Ladies, first.''

''Thanks..'' I said giggling, and blushing a little. _Stupid feeling, I have to get rid of it._

I put my money in the machine, and sat down next to Rouge. Then I saw Sonic getting in and put his money. I saw him walking distracted with his cellphone and sat down behind me and Rouge. After that, I spent the whole ride just talking and laughing with Rouge. I never felt so happy before. I mean, I never imagined I could have a friend so trusting like Rouge. But after a while, I felt a little sting in my heart. I looked behind me, and saw Sonic listening to music with his headphones. Just looking at him made me feel bad. I mean, why doesn't he talk? Is he anti-social or something? Or is he _lonely? _I didn't like seeing him like this, so I said:

''Hey''

He brought his attention to me, removed his headphones and said: ''What happened?''

''You know you can talk right?''

''Yeah.. I just prefer listening to music that's all.''

''Are you sure? You look lonely..''

''Don't worry about me, I'm fine.''

''Hmm..ok.'' I said unconvinced and turned around.

''Aww, that's so sweet! You already care about him!'' Rouge said.

''No I wasn't! I was just asking him if he was ok!''

''Yeah! I got you!'' She said winking at me.

I just rolled my eyes and said: ''Whatever..''

''But he is fine, though. That's just the way he is.''

''He doesn't talk to people?''

''Well yeah, but not a lot. He's actually new at this school and he doesn't know a lot of english soo.. you know.. he is going through some difficult..''

''Oh, I guess I understand him. I know how it feels to be new at a school, where you have NO one to trust, and where there's always drama.''

''You know, you are kinda sounding like him..''

''What do you mean?'' I said raising my eyebrow.

''He would usually complain about how much he hates school, just as you are right now.''

''Really?'' I just shrugged my shoulders and said: ''That's nothing. EVERYONE hates school.''

We finally arrived to Downtown, said our goodbyes, and picked our bus to go home. I went straight to my house, and spent the whole afternoon on the computer. But something was not right about me. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. But why? I went to facebook, and saw that someone asked me for a request. One was from Rouge, and the other one is from Sonic. I accepted their requests, and smiled seeing Sonic's profile picture. But then I awoke from the fantasy world, slapped myself and said to myself: ''Come on Amy, don't even go there. You know this can never happen, so is best to forget about it so it can hurt me less.'' And with that said, I went straight to bed, a little eager to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

_Thats the end! Tell me what do you think? Is this too dramatic? Or is it good enough? Please review me. I will give you a psychological hug if you do, :D_


	2. Chapter 1: Becoming Friends With Sonic

_Hi everyone! Another new chapter coming for you! First I want to thank:_

_-pocksuppet_

_-Sonic155_

_-emerald jaguar_

_I give you a psychological hug for giving me your honest opinion.. :) _

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_''You can't catch me!'' I said laughing._

_''Oh you see I will!''_

_We were running happily in a field of flowers. Who knew this could ever happen? Sonic does love me after all. I kept running and laughing while I accidently tripped with a rock and fell on the grassy hill. Sonic tried to catch me but ended up falling with me. We fell slowly to the ground, Sonic resulting to be on top of me. We both laughed again at our stupidity. _

_''You have no idea how much I love you.'' He said smiling._

_''So you do love me?'' I asked him blushing._

_''Of course I do Amy. You are so beautiful, and you make me so happy when Im with you.''_

_I blushed even more after he said that. Could this get any better? And the answer is: YES. He gave me the most wonderful kiss I could ever ask for. The kiss was so passionate, making me forget where I really am. I rested my arms on his neck while he hugged my waist. This, is something I will never forget. I finally found my prince charming. But then, something terrible happened. A strange sound started to echoe. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, and I saw the field of flowers disappearing while Sonic vanished._

_''Sonic? Sonic?!'' I yelled._

_I was scared. I was lonely. I felt so empty.. I..._

* * *

_Riiiiing! Riinngg!_

Ugh, I really hate that alarm. I turned it off, and removed the blanket I had. I yawned and slowly stood up from the bed. I stretched my back, to get ready for another boring day. However, my eyes widened, remembering the dream I just had. That dream.. was soo.. wonderful.. But lets admit it, theres a 0% chance that can ever happen soo... I will try to forget that stupid dream and move on. I picked whatever clothes I saw, took a shower, brushed my hair quickly and went directly to school. Once I got there, I ate breakfast quickly and went to the first class, where the teachers always turns out to be late -_-. But look at the bright side, at least my new friend Rouge was there, and we had a great time just talking and joking while waiting for the teacher. And when he finally arrived with the SAME LAME EXCUSE, we went to our computers and sat next to each other. We didn't talked so much today because the teacher gave us a new assignment that was due tomorrow, thus leaving us very busy and talk less. I spent almost the whole class working with it, but I finished it ten minutes before the bell rings. _Good thing I finished my work on time, _I thought to myself relieved. I turned to Rouge and said:

''Hey, you still working on the asssignment?''

''Yup, but Im almost done.'' She said while working on the computer.

I just sighed and spinned my chair. Great, now I have nothing to do. I spent like five minutes just looking at the blank computer, and spinning the chair multiple times. But then out of nowhere, I just remembered the dream I had yesterday. I dont know why I cant stop thinking about it, is just a silly dream. I shook my head so I can try to stop thinking about it, then I turned around to see Rouge still working.

''Rouge?''

''Yeah hun?''

''What class does Sonic have right now?''

And thats where Rouge stopped typing whatever she was typing and now looked at me. She raised her eyebrow and said: ''Why would you want to know?''

''Geez, Im just asking! You dont have to give me that look!'' I said blushing and looking away.

I heard Rouge laugh and then say: ''Well, if you want to know, I think you should ask him.''

''Are you crazy!? If I do that, he is gonna think Im a stalker or something! I cant do that!''

''Well too bad because I dunno whats his first class. Besides, I dont think he is here today.'' She said turning to her computer.

''Wait, what? Why? What happened to him? Is he Ok? Is he sick?'' I said hastily getting worried for no reason.

''Oh my gosh relax he is fine. He just has an appointment for a dentist today, thats all.''

''Ohh'' I said sighing with relief.

''Wuaoh, you just met the guy a day ago, and now you worry about him as if he were your boyfriend.'' She said turning her computer off.

''Rouge stop it! I just wanted to know if he was okay and thats it!''

''Hmm'' She said ignoring what I said.

I just groaned and ignored her too. Well, today is going to be a LONG day.

* * *

School ended, I got to my house and as usual, went straight to my mini laptop. I went to facebook and saw a few pictures, but then something insane happened. I RECEIVED A MESSAGE. And Im not talking about ANY MESSAGE. Im talking about a message from SONIC. As soon as I saw it was from him, my heart skipped and now beat more faster than ever. What is wrong with me? Is just a silly message! Is not like this guy will ever like me. I opened the tab and read his message say: ''Hi'' Then I typed quickly: ''Hi'' I waited a few minutes, and then I saw his message: ''How are you?''

Amy: _''Im good, how about u?''_

Sonic: _''Im good''_

I know this may look ridiculous, but I wanted to ask him why he didnt come to school even though I know why. And I also had to make a conversation so..

Amy: _''Why you were not in school today?''_

Sonic: _''I had a dentist appointment. Ugh, how I hate dentists.''_

Oh great! hes helping me have conversation too!

Amy: _''Oh I hate dentists too, they are so annoying!''_

Sonic: _''Yeaah..''_

Really? Now he is making things hard. I dunno what to say now.. Hmmm..

Amy: _''So.. You will go to school tomorrow?''_

Sonic: _''Yeah I have to.''_

Amy: _''Oh well okay I will see you tomorrow then, Im going to sleep.''_

Sonic: _''Oh okay then, goodnight, sleep good.''_

This message made my eyes widened. He just wished me goodnight! How nice of him! He warmed my heart, because what if he does care about me?

Amy: _''You too''_

And with that, I turned my mini laptop off, took a shower and went to sleep, now a little more eager to see him tomorrow.

* * *

_''Riing!'' ''Rii..''_

This time I stopped the alarm earlier. I stood up quickly and started to look for something to wear. I looked something cute to wear, but I never have anything cute to wear :( I spent five minutes looking for something to wear, and I found a short pant, and a pink shirt. But I didnt wanna show my legs, so I included some black tights to cover it :) I took a shower, put my clothes on, brushed my hair very carefully, making sure I look good, and added a little lipgloss just in case something crazy happens. Later, I went to school to eat breakfast at the cafeteria. I was about to seat in an empty chair all by myself like always, but then saw Rouge on a table waving at me to come. I smiled glad that Im sitting with someone. I walked with my breakfast to her, sit down next to her and said:

''Hey Rouge!''

''Hey! Someone looks different today! And by different, I mean pretty! Can I know where did all this change came from?''

''Ugh there is nothing different about me. Im just wearing this clothes that I never used before.'' I said starting to eat.

''And since when do you wear lipgloss?'' She pointed.

''Rouge Im eating.'' I said trying to avoid this awkward conversation.

''Oh no matter. I already know where this is going.'' She said putting makeover.

I just rolled my eyes and kept eating my breakfast.

''Hey wheres Sonic? Doesnt he sit with you?'' I said trying to make conversation.

''Sonic, Sonic Sonic! Thats all you ever talk about!'' She said rolling her eyes.

''No I dont! Im just asking cuz is weird I dont see him!'' I said blushing.

Rouge just laughed at my blush and said: ''Well, he doesnt come for breakfast hun. He is not a morning person. Sometimes he even comes late.''

''Ohh.'' I said my ears dropping down.

''Hey dont worry, you will see him at lunch!''

''No you both have first lunch, while Im at second lunch.''

''No sweety, we are both on second lunch.''

''Really? How come I never see you on second lunch?''

Rouge just shrugged. Well at least Im seeing him later, right? The bell rung and we went to our computer class.

* * *

_**2nd Class:**_

I was sitting there, just staring at the nothing. I really cant wait until I meet him again! I just hope I look good enough! I wonder if hes thinking about me right now..

''..And thats why my brother wont stop annoying me..'' The silver hedgehog next to me said.

But oh what the heck, I wasnt even listening to him. My head is not in school, my head is in the moon.

''Amy, are you listening?'' He said.

But I didn't, cuz I couldnt stop thinking about Sonic.

''Helloo? Is Amy Rose in the house?'' He said knocking my head.

Thats when I snapped and said: ''Hey! Dont mess my hair! I worked too hard for it!''

''Man, where have you been, on the moon?'' He said laughing.

''Apparently..'' I said sighing romantically.

''Well, you look pretty.''

''Thanks, I dressed like this for someone.''

''Well thats good because.. Wait, what did you say?'' He said confused.

''Oh Silver! Dont tell this to anyone but.. I like someone!''

''You do?'' He said with a strange voice.

I nodded my head happily.

''Ohh..'' He said.

Sorry if I didnt introduce you to him. He is my friend Silver and we have been friends ever since the beginning of this year. We have always talked, and worked together in class and all that stuff. But now hes acting kinda weird ever since I mentioned I like someone.

''I just can't wait to meet him! I just know that he will be my first boyfriend!''

''Well, who is he?''

''Hmm.. his name is..''

But the bell rung interrupting me and also reminding me of something.

''Oh Gosh! I forgot I have a test on history class! Darn it! I have to study!'' I said quickly leaving the class.

''Wait!'' I heard Silver, but I didnt have time, I really need to study as fast I can so that I wont fail the test.

* * *

**_Lunch:_**

Ugh! I hate it when theres a long line and when theres a lot of people! It just makes me desperate! There was the longest line waiting for me. I took a deep breath, and got in the line. And I waited, and waited, until I FINALLY got to the food. I picked it, punched my number ID. Now I had another problem: To find Rouge's table. Ugh! Sometimes I think life hates me today! I looked everywhere, until I saw Rouge waving at me from the same table we ate at the morning. But what made my heart skip is that Sonic was there! And he did look at me, but then looked away. I took a deep breath and said to myself: _Alright, I can do this! _I walked to the table and sat next to Rouge.

''Hi everyone.'' I said.

''Hey girl.'' She said eating.

''Hi Amy.''

''Hi.'' I said shyly, my cheeks already burning while my heart couldnt stop skipping.

I just looked down at my food and ate it slowly. But as I was eating, I could hear Sonic talking to someone. It was a yellow fox. They were both talking some strange language. Then I also heard Rouge speaking that language, and it sounded like they were arguing about something. I wonder what they are talking about.. Hmm.. It wouldnt hurt to talk English you know.. I just kept eating my food quietly, until I heard Sonic say:

''Amy, you look so pretty today.'' He said eating, while Rouge and the yellow fox looked at him and then laughed.

Im not sure what was going on, but I didnt care! He just called me pretty!

''Thank you Sonic!'' I said blushing.

He was looking down at his food. I dunno if he was being shy or something. But then they all started talking this strange language again. Ugh! Really? What am I sitting here for? To just sit around and hear them argue about something? Gosh! Im really not liking this now!

''Oh! Sorry Amy! I.. This guy doesnt know english so I have to talk to him in French.''

''Oh is okay..'' I said.

''Let me just talk to you now.'' Rouge said

We spent some time talking until Sonic said something strange to Rouge and said:

''No way! When did that happened?''

''Today!'' Sonic said sounding mad

Then the yellow fox got in the conversation and then everyone started to speak French. What was going on? I have to know.

''Rouge! What are you guys talking about?''

Rouge stopped talking to look at me, and then said: ''Theres a girl talking bad about Sonic, thats whats happening.''

''What? Who could do that?'' I said shocked.

''Fiona.'' Sonic said her name in a disgusting tone.

''Oh wait, is that the girl you were talking about before Rouge?'' I said remembering.

''Yes! Thats her! Gosh she will never stop talking bullshit! I hate this girl already! How dare she talk about my best friend?''

''But what did she say about Sonic?'' I said.

''That he is a womanizer.''

''Well, why would she do that? Sonic is not a womanizer!''

''I dunno! she is crazy! I used to date her before and because I broke up with her, now shes telling everyone Im a womanizer!.'' Sonic said.

''She will never learn.'' Rouge said.

''Well then, what are you gonna do about it?'' I asked Sonic.

''What _can I _do? I can do nothing about it. I'll just have to let her do whatever she wants. But im not going back with her again.''

''Ok, WHAT? Are you crazy!? How can you let her win? You have to show her whos the boss and to not mess up with you! You dont deserve to be like that!''

''Well then what do you think I should do then? Cuz I dont fight with girls. That would be terrible.''

''Oh! I know! Tell your cousin to kick her ass so she can stop bugging you!'' Rouge said.

''Noo.. That doesnt sound right Rouge.. Look Sonic, just talk to her, tell her shes a BITCH and she has no reason to talk about you like that. You should embarass her in front of people, so that she can stop bothering you.'' I said.

''Well.. Humiliating her in front of people is not such a bad idea..'' Sonic said.

''Just do it Sonic, and you see it'll work!'' I said now smiling at him.

He smiled at me back and said: ''Wow, I can't believe we met two days ago and youre already helping me.''

''Well of course! Im your friend! I will do anything to help you!''

''Thanks..'' He said.

He looked kinda surprised from what I said. Maybe he is seeing that I do care about him. Well, Im just happy that now he considers me as a friend. But now we have a problem with that girl Fiona. Hmph, whats her problem? The bell rung, and we went to our class. However, Sonic was actually walking with me and said:

''Hey, you want me to take you to your class?''

''Uhmm.. I dunno.. I dont want you to be late..''

''Dont worry, the teacher I have never marks me late.''

''Well,, if you wanna.. sure why not?''

_Ahh! I cant believe this! He is LITERALLY walking with me! Who knew that a guy would ever do such a thing for me? This could not get any worse XD_ We reached to my classroom and then he said:

''Oh I know this teacher! She used to be my homeroom teacher! Your so lucky you have her!''

''Are you crazy! I hate this teacher! Shes like a NIGHTMARE to me! YOU are lucky you dont have her.'' I said.

Unfortunately, the teacher opened the door and said: ''Ms. Rose, please enter to your class before your late.''

Great! Just great! She just had to ruin our moment.

''Oh hi Sonic how are you?'' I heard the teacher say.

''Oh Im fine. Well, I should go to my class now. Bye miss. Bye Amy.''

''Bye.'' I said.

I saw him running back to his class until he was out of view. Ohh, I cant believe that he would risk his lateness of class just for me. Isnt he perfect? However, the teacher interrupted my daydream again by saying:

''Come on, Ms Rose, we dont have the whole day!''

Ugh, how I hate this teacher.. Well, at least she cant stop me from dreaming.

* * *

_Aaaand End of chapter! I think this chapter was good enough! What do you guys think? Please please Review! I will give you a psychological hug if you do ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Odd Things Happening!

_Hello! Yeah I know im too late, but I have been procrastinating a lot lately, so if u wanna blame me on that, go ahead I deserve it XD But that was in the past, this is the present now: Where the chapter finally appears in front of you so u can enjoy it! :D _

_By the way, thanks to the people who reviewed me:_

_-Sonic155_

_-Pura Blaze_

_And I also thank the people who didnt review at all but followed me and favorited the story! I should give you a psychological hug for that! Anyway, let the story begin!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Many Odd Things Happening!

Many days have passed. Only that I felt myself slowly changing, because I just realized that I am not a loner anymore. Now I always have my good friend Rouge with me every time I'm lonely or I just want to talk to someone. Also, I don't sit by myself at lunch anymore. Now I always sit with Rouge, Sonic, and Tails. I can't believe I gained friends so EASILY. I mean, just weeks ago, I would always be lonely. But now, I don't feel like that. I talk with them every day at lunch, we laugh at the silliest things, and sometimes some awkward moments happen between me and Sonic. And that's just how it is every day now. However, today was a LITTLE different. It all started at lunch. I was just finishing my lunch while they were talking French again. It is quite annoying, because I don't know how to speak French, making me be quiet for the whole lunch period. But I can't blame Tails for not knowing English. At the same time I hate it, cuz I kinda wanna be Sonic's friend and I wanna make him laugh like Rouge and Tails do. I'm actually a little jealous of that. Jealous because for them is so easy to chat with him while it is not for me. Ugh! Can this get any worse? Just as I was pondering about this, Sonic was looking at me now.

"Amy?" He said.

I came back to the real world and said:

"Yeah?"

"Why you so quiet?"

"Because I dunno French." I said looking down at my empty plate.

"But you can talk, you know?"

"Hmm.." I said awkwardly.

_Ugh! What am I doing? This is the perfect chance for MOI to make a conversation with him, but I just DUNNO WHAT TO TALK ABOUT!_

"You know, I talked to Fiona." He said.

"Really?" I said, glad he came up with something to talk about.

"Yup.."

"Well.. Tell me what happened."

"She just stay quiet the whole time while everyone was looking at her."

"But what did you say to her? How did it all happen?"

"We were in the middle of a class, and I told her everything while everyone was listening. I called her a bitch, and told her that no matter how many times she tell everyone I'm a womanizer, I will NEVER go back with her, and then everyone started to make fun of her."

I just stayed there with my mouth open while Rouge said:

"Man! I wish I was there to laugh my ass off at her!"

"You say she just stayed quiet and didn't say anything?" I said.

"Yup! I think is because everyone was staring at her that she didn't say anything, and I think she was WAY too embarrassed to even talk back at me." He said.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious! I wish I would've been there! I would've been so proud of you if I were your GIRLFRIEND." I said laughing.

But when I heard myself say the word _GIRLFRIEND, _I just covered my mouth, regretting what I just said. _F*ck! What did I just do!? I just ruined EVERYTHING! _My face was getting a darker red, feeling everyone looking at me. Rouge smirked at me while I heard Tails say "omg". But Sonic was STARING at me in a way that made me wish I never existed. _How I WISH the ground underneath my feet would swallow me! That way I don't have to go through this! Omg, what a humiliation! _However, when I rose my head up to see what was Sonic thinking, I saw him smiling. But not just ANY SMILE; it looked more like: _A shy smile!? What does that mean? Did he.. liked what I just said? No, that can't be! I must be hallucinating things!_

"You know what? Me and Tails should go for a walk." Rouge said standing up while Tails did the same.

_Oh I am SO gonna kill her if she DARES to leave me alone with Sonic! She better be joking about this!_

"Rouge, don't even think about it." I said in a low voice so Sonic wouldn't hear me.

''Oh what's that? Did I hear something? I thought I heard _someone _talking to me. Tails, did you _hear someone?" _She said with her sarcasm.

I saw Tails smiling and shaking his head. _Even Tails understands what's happening! But that's besides the point! Ugh, how can she, I mean they do this to me? And how I HATE her sarcasm._

"Rouge, I am SERIOUS!" I said.

"Oh wait! I think someone just called us Tails! Come on, let's go!" She said forcing Tails to walk away from us.

_Oh my gosh, I HATE HER! She better be careful now because I'm going to sneak into her house and literally kill her! _Now I look at Sonic, who was awkwardly moving his food with his fork, as if he was trying to find some distraction. _Well, don't believe what I say, Im just assuming this! _Anyway, seconds later our awkwardness, he said:

"You done eating?"

"Uhh.. yeah." I said.

Then he stood up, grabbed my plate with his, and threw it in the trash. After that, he came back toward me and awkwardly sat down in front of me. He spent a few minutes using his cellphone, _or I dunno if he was PRETENDING, _but after that, he said:

"What classes do you have?"

"Well, first I have computer class, then World Literature, World History, Gym, and the class I hate mostly: **Algebra 2.**" I said.

Sonic smirked at my last sentence and said:

"You hate math?"

"No, I actually don't mind math at all. It's just that I REALLY HATE this math teacher."

"But she seems nice to me."

"She _is _nice, but I just hate the fact that she has to give homework EVERYDAY. And even if I do all of them, I still have a C in her class. Like, what the heck? I do all my work and she doesn't appreciate that! I should have an A+++ as we speak."

"Oh my gosh." He said laughing.

He was about to say something, but then was interrupted when a random girl came up to him, hugged him from behind and said:

"Hi, papichulo!"

_What is this? I know EXACTLY what that word MEANS. Is she trying to hit on him or what? Ugh, what the heck am I thinking? Sonic probably likes this girl even more than he does for me. He probably doesn't even LIKE ME in that TYPE OF WAY. Cuz you know what I just realized? That he hugs every fr*cking girl every time he says hi to them, but he NEVER hugs ME. THAT, is just proof right there, that he doesn't like me at all, and he NEVER WILL! And I knew it from the very beginning that something like this was going to happen. I just KNEW IT. I shouldn't have believed that there would be some LITTLE hope for me. So that's it. Im just gonna give up on EVERYTHING I believed._

''Oh hi! Who are you?'' The random girl said.

I didn't even look at her. I didn't want to! I just looked somewhere else, so I don't have to see her face. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. I stood up quickly and left them without looking back.

''Amy?'' I heard Sonic call.

But I couldn't see him. Not when I'm like this. I need to be by myself. However, as I was walking, I felt Rouge come up to me and say:

''Soo? How was it?''

''I don't wanna talk about it.'' I said walking faster, leaving a confused bat behind.

* * *

**Weeks Later:**

You might wonder what has happened ever since THAT day. Well, nothing has really changed. Sure, I was a little hurt, but I tried to pretend that I'm okay. Of course, Rouge stop asking me what happened, and I had to try my best to pretend nothing happened. But Rouge somehow knew I was lying. So she stopped asking me, but I think she's not convinced of my lies. And what about Sonic you may ask? We still talk, and we're still friends. But is not easy for me when I'm with him. Because even though I said I will give up on everything, I still cannot stop loving him. And knowing that there will never be a chance that he will love me, it hurts my heart even more. I really do try my best to hide my hurt feelings, but like I said before, is not easy. Anyway, Sonic has been texting me A LOT lately, asking me why I'm acting so weird. But I never tell him the truth. I always say nothing happened, but he doesn't seem to believe that either. Well, I'm just a FRIEND to him, he probably doesn't care that much about me. However, odd things have been happening lately. You see, one day, Rouge, Sonic, and me we're walking to our bus stop. Rouge and I we're laughing about something, and when we finished, Sonic said:

''Amy?''

''Yeah?''

''Uhmm.. I.. I have to tell you something…'' He said shyly.

Just when he said that, my curiosity reached the peak of a mountain. What is this about? What does this mean? Is he going to…?! No, no, no! I am NOT gonna make the same mistake again! I have to understand that Sonic will never love me and that's final! But then again, I MUST know what he has to say. Curiosity could kill me if I don't know this for about 5 minutes.

''Oh really? What is it?'' I said.

We were still walking. Rouge was being quiet all the time, while Sonic was looking down at the ground. The more time it took him to say it, the more anxiety I felt. I was just waiting SO patiently for him, while my heart was thumping so loudly.

''No, nevermind.'' He said.

IS HE SERIOUS?!

''Oh come on, tell me what is it? Don't be afraid! You know you can tell me anything , right?'' I said trying to be as patient as I could.

''No, is really nothing. Maybe I will just tell you another day.''

Ok, IF this was a dream, I swear I would strangle him so I can make the words come out of his mouth. But this wasn't a dream, this was reality, where life sucks, life hates you, and tortures you with the most painful ways you could think about. But why do I really wanna know? Why am I so DESPERATE to know? Is it because my heart thinks that he is trying to ask me out? _No way, _my brain says. _Don't get your hopes all the way up. You already did and you ended up hurt. Do you want the same thing to happen again? _My brain has a good point. But then my heart says I should AT LEAST try to see what he was trying to say. _You never know, it could be for what you were hoping for all along. _My heart says. _In your dreams! _My brain says. _Dreams DO come true if you keep them in your heart. _My heart says. This discussion was literally driving me nuts, so I shook my head, trying to think of something else. And it has been like this for DAYS. Every time we're walking, he always says he has to tell me something, but never succeeds on telling me. But that is about to change. One day I was at my house, with my mini-laptop. I was on facebook texting with Rouge until out of nowhere Sonic texted me saying hi. My heart skipped a beat just seeing that one single small word coming from him. _I am so naïve in SO many ways. _We talked a little bit: We asked each other how are we, what are we doing, etc. And then he texted me:

''Amy, I have to tell you something.''

''What is it?'' I texted him.

This time, he took a long time typing this message. I spent 5 minutes staring at our chat waiting anxiously what he wanted to tell me And when he finally finished, his message said.

''Amy, you are the most beautiful girl I met. Ever since I first met you, I really can't stop thinking about you. I know we only met a few weeks ago, but each day that passes makes me wanna be with you even more. So…. Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

* * *

_Aaaaaannnddd...! Thats it! I decided to stop it here because I wanna give you suspense! XD Did you love it? Please please review me! I will try to update as soon as I can! Bye!_


End file.
